


Understanding

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Good Parent, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: Scorpius takes his boyfriend, Hugo, to the Manor to meet his father.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Hugo Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Serpent and Badger Universe





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story of Hugo meeting Draco for the first time. I love Hugo and there is never enough fics of him, so I will provide! 
> 
> This is a part of my Serpent and Badger Universe. This story would take place sometime towards the end of the story "The Serpent and the Badger". Though you do not had to have read it.

Hugo had always been warned by his father about the Malfoys. "Stay away from them. They're a bad lot, all of them." Hugo had clearly not listened to that because here he was at Malfoy Manor meeting his boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy's dad. 

Hugo had never stepped foot in a home so opulent before. It was so spacious, the paintings looked old, but regal. The floor was marble, though the place was a bit dark.

Scorpius had excused himself from the table leaving Hugo alone with Draco Malfoy. That was fine with Hugo, he was adaptable to any situation. He had no problem socializing with absolutely anyone. Scorpius was still apologetic about excusing himself. Scorpius was more nervous about this meeting than Hugo. Though that wasn't particularly unusual. Scorpius tended to be a bit of a worrier, he was especially afraid his Grandfather would come down. 

Although his father would go on and on about how awful Draco Malfoy is or rather, was. Scorpius always spoke highly of him. They appeared to have a good relationship. Scorpius often worried about his father during the school year. The older Malfoy seemed like a decent person to him, he was polite and was welcoming to Hugo.

It was silent for a moment both not saying a word. The older Malfoy just studying him quietly, which was fine. "Do you have plans for your future?" He asked finally.

"I want to play Quidditch professionally. Before then I will work in the shop with my Uncle and Dad and after my good years are behind me I'm supposed to take over for my father years down the line when he retires." Hugo said. Maybe mentioning his Dad was not the best idea, but Mr. Malfoy did not seem to have any reaction towards it.

"You play Keeper is that correct? Is there any team you want to be on in particular?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

Hugo shrugged, "Not really. Any team that will have me really." 

It was silent again, Hugo broke the silence. "What about you, Mr. Malfoy? What do you do?"

The older Malfoy seemed surprised at Hugo asking. Hugo figured many didn't ask. "I own my own potions company. Recently we've acquired a partnership with St. Mungo's. I don't know what changed their minds. They had always been reluctant based on my past."

"That sounds brilliant. I'm trying to get better at potions myself so I can make the potions for the shop one day." Hugo said, Mr. Malfoy again seemed surprised at this. 

"That's ambitious of you."

"Got it a bit from Mum I suppose. Not as ambitious as my sister though." Hugo said with a smile. Rose was always considered the smart and ambitious one. While Hugo was... himself.

It was silent for a beat then to Hugo's surprise Mr. Malfoy broke the silence. "My son seems to be quite fond of you."

"The feeling is mutual." Hugo said, though fond was not a strong enough word for what he felt for Scorpius. "Mr. Malfoy, I love your son. I just wanted to tell you since no one else probably does. You and your wife did a great job raising Scorpius. He is... the most incredible person I've ever met. He's brilliant. He's also so kind despite how some people regard him."

Mr. Malfoy seemed speechless for a moment. "Scorpius is lucky to have you." 

"I'd have to say I'm the lucky one. Never in any lifetime could I have imagined he'd want to be with me." Hugo said. 

"You are very modest." Mr. Malfoy said. "Usually the father would give some sort of speech about not hurting their child. However, I have a feeling I won't have to with you." 

Before Hugo could respond Scorpius had come back into the dining room. It was turning out to be a pleasant evening.


End file.
